I Want To Know
by AgitoHex
Summary: Alec has reached the time to look for his own mate, and try to become more...human. No one said it was going to be easy to do it. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Want To Know

Author: Lex_Storm

Pairing: Jacob/Alec mention of Edward/Bella and others

Rating: NC-17

Warning: AU between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, drama, OOC

Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned on this story are legal property of Stephenie Meyer, so I'm just borrowing them for a story, which has no bad purposes.

Author's Note: It's kinda kinky the story, so I suggest to any one who read this, store some patience.

Prologue

"I know "Jane sad, look firmly to the front.

As always the Volturi had to be so strict with the "Rules of the vampire World", and the other's just limited them to watch.

But there was one of the Volturi's who watch ashamed the whole scene of the death of the girl called Bree; he wasn't anymore like his "supposed-to-be partners". He could be cold outside, but inside there was a flame of compassion screaming really loud on his mind, and asking for a lifestyle change, but he just ignores those screams. He knows that shame would not take him to a good place.

Something like self-torture, but worst.

Aro told him, that he's supposed to be cold, and merely, no more like a human, but, how can he do that? The Volturi rip his whole human life without a warning, and that –have it for sure- leave some marks, rather scars.

He knew about the little gift of Aro's obsession, Edward, but he doesn't care to be read like an open book, furthermore, he wants to scream it out loud. Let anyone knows that he doesn't chose that life that he's just trapped like a little bird on a cage.

As long as he stayed on that clearing he was begging to Edward to scream his thoughts, but Edward seems to be really busy right then.

So, when the "meeting" ended, the Volturi just vanished like a whisper; they had some other things to do on Seattle. So they were planning to stay, for a while to clean up the mess of the newborns, for petition –rather order- of Aro.

And so it was. Right before the limits of Forks, Alec, a bit frustrated, run up to another direction on to the limits of Forks, he needed to think, alone, and meanwhile he was getting far from his group, he could feel the concerned look of his sister Jane, anyway it was to late to regret this decision, that sooner or later, Aro will consider like treason.

He wasn't sure if he was already out of Forks or not, he was just asking for and answer, but instead of that the only thing he got was the smell, of one of the members of the Cullen's clan, so he stopped dead, waiting for him to enter on his vision range.

A matter of seconds later, there he was, it was Edward, but this time he was absolutely alone, witch seem a little defiant to Alec, because he was sure that Edward knew about his powers, and even so, he was there, alone.

"I'm not being stupid for coming alone" Edward sad with a tone that he was sure Alec will listen to.

"You're the mind reader, so you tell me" Alec sad with a tone of humor, being happy because it seems after all Edward really put some of his attention on his thoughts.

"Yeah, I really did it", in fact I could swore that you were screaming on your mind" sad seriously

"Kinda" Alec answered with his head down

"So, what can I do for you?" Edward asked calmly

"Didn't sad you had to do something for me, I was just feeling trapped, that's all"

"Still, isn't it" Edward asked softly this time.

"How you do it? How are you capable to act so…human?" Alec ask hesitantly

"Bella" he respond firmly

"But how she…she's merely a human, nothing compare to…"

"They have a soul, just like us before this new life, that's the why" Edward sad looking directly to the eyes of Alec

"You mean, the mate's of the vampires can actually turn them into something near to human" he ask hopefully

"Depends on you"

"But how will I know if I never…" he suddenly stopped ashamed

"C'mon you got all eternity to find one" Edward smiled

"Don't think so, when the others return to Volterra, they will come back to kill me for betray them" he sad, suddenly worried.

"I know you're honest, because I see it on your mind, you want to change, and it's never too late for that Alec"

"But…" he tried to bit back

"Let me tell you something, I'll talk to Carlisle, and see if you can stay with us, does that sound good to you?" Edward got closer to Alec, not sure of his steps but regardless shorting de distance between

"Sounds good" Alec sad and straight away they ran up to the Cullen's home.

Alec wasn't sure what he was doing, but when he remembered that anyway he was going to die for his decisions, he realizes there was no time to regret.

After all, if you don't bet you don't win.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey, I know it took me a very very very long time to update my story, but you know sometimes the inspiration just won't stay. But anyway, here I am again, hoping that this chapter could be as well received as the prologue. I hope this time there will be not much grammar mistakes, and I also hope u like the chapter too. Anyway let me know, reviews (happy reviews and not so mean reviews) make me happy. =D.**

**Chapter I: Feed.**

"So, can i stay with you?"

"Carlisle thinks it's not wise to let you stay here" Edward answered

"I see" Alec said with disappointment

"Anyway I managed to convince him about this"

"But he doesn't agree with it"

"He's just worried about what could happen with you on the near future"

"He knows exactly what it's gonna happen"

_The Volturi will come eventually. _Edward read on Alec's mind.

"You don't have to worry about it" Edward said getting closer to Alec and pressing his hand on Alec's shoulder "Carlisle will help you then"

"I don't want to cause you trouble for my stupid decisions" he answered removing his body of Edward's touch.

"It's not stupid what you're trying to do" Edward tried to encourage Alec with no results

"I need some fresh air" he pointed out running to the door.

Alec ran off the Cullen's house with no certain destiny. After he heard the little conversation of Edward and Carlisle he was starting to realize he didn't belong there and consequently he wasn't going to be able to stay no longer. The truth was he had to leave as soon as possible.

/

"Why did he left with such a hurry?" Alice asked Edward, who was in front of the open door.

"He's scared about what it could happen to us" Edward answered

"To us?" Alice asked confused "As far as I know the greatest danger is for him"

"At the end he's noble"

"For how long?"

"Dunno"

Then Alice entered into a trance, which immediately caught Edward's attention" What did you saw Alice?" he asked once she went out of trance.

"It's Alec" she said slowly "but I just saw him entering the Quileute area staring one of the tribe members, and then nothing"

"That means he's going to find one of those dogs"

"You gotta help him"

Edward started to walk out of the house and suddenly stopped, he turned his head to Alice "Do you know if his abilities have any effect on them?"

/

While Alec was running thought the woods, thinking about what he was going to do next, the predictable happened. The blood scent invaded Alec's nose, awaking his bloody side. He followed the scent until his origin guided by his instinct, and he finally reached his prey. He stopped dead on the nearest tree, hiding his presence like a good hunter and waiting patiently for some kind of distraction to attack.

It was a girl, she didn't seem to be old enough to have children, but she looked like an experienced girl. That was some characteristics that Alec could've appreciated in another situation, but the only thing on his mind was the blood that he was going to feed off.

"Don't even think about it or I'll kill you" a male voice said to Alec

Alec turned his head to see who was talking him "A mere human can't kill me" Alec said with a cocky tone.

"Wanna bet you fucking leech?" the man defy Alec

"You should keep your tongue on your mouth unless you want to die" he answered approaching to the man

"Don't think so" the man said jumping onto Alec's direction and shifting into a wolf form.

When the wolf reached Alec, he pushed him to the ground with strength and then raised his claw live up to his face, but right before that he could reach his face, Alec kicked him and threw him to a tree. Taking advantage, he approached the wolf to hit him when another wolf tackled him and crashed him onto a tree.

Then the second wolf howled.

Alec started to hear footsteps on the distance, that caught his attention and let him knew more of those wolfs were coming. Right on that second Alec remembered a time when Marcus told him some details about his abilities, but mainly he remembered the most important detail.

His abilities could affect anyone but werewolves, and he seems to be lucky because those wolfs were shape-shifters.

When a third wolf appeared on the place, he decided to show what he was made of, so he concentrated his attention on the third wolf. Didn't take long before the wolf started to convulse frantically. The other two turned its heads to the injured wolf and ran to him to see what was happening.

"Alec stop!" Edward's voice screamed

Alec ignored Edward's request and continued torturing the shape shifter.

Suddenly two arms pressed his chest with strength "he said stop kiddo" a rude voice said, and Alec had to stop.

The wolf didn't take long to recover and stand along with the other two wolfs, and then they were ready to strike when Edward screamed.

"Stop" Edward yelled "it's our fault we didn't warn him about the treat" he said to the air "I know he attacked one of your pack members and it's not gonna happen again I promise, now if you shift again I'll introduce you properly" he said finally when Alec understood that Edward was reading the shape shifters minds.

The three wolfs retreated to the forest and seconds later three young guys appeared at the place "He must leave Cullen" one of them said.

"He can't leave right now, but we'll teach him what he needs to know" Edward answered

"If that fucking leech is your responsibility then that turns him into one of yours which means if he bites or kills a human the treat is over" another guy said

"He will stay, and I'll make sure that doesn't happen, now, he's Alec"

"He's the one who was with the sinister leeches yesterday" the third man said "ha can't talk or what?"

"He…"

"He said he'll introduce me you little illiterate" Alec interrupted

One of the men breathed out "I'm Sam and I'm the leader of this pack" he introduced himself "This is Paul" Sam point to the man on his right side "and this is Jacob" he pointed to his left side.

"Nice to meet you" Alec said

"Can't say the same" Jacob answered

Paul sighted "Hmm"

"We gotta go Alec" Edward said softly

"Right" Alec said turning on his heels and running in the same direction than Edward and his brother.

When they were a few miles away from the shape shifters Alec said "Why can't we kill them, I could use my…"

"Don't" Edward interrupted" you've already caused enough trouble today"

"But why don't you kill them?"

"It's a long story" Edward's brother said

"Yes indeed, and they helped us again the newborns yesterday too" Edward said

Alec sighted "Oh whatever then"

/

"The group of those leeches is expanding" Paul pointed out

"I know" Sam answered

"We have to kill them"

"You know we can't do that Paul" Jacob said

"We don't need to kill the Cullen's, they're good people, but we need to get rid of that guy Alec" Sam affirmed

"Sam's right, that guy is dangerous" Jacob said

"We need to find a way to vanish his abilities before he manage to kill one of us" Paul encouraged

"I think Billy can help us with this" Sam said

"How?" Jacob asked

"They're not the only vampires that our tribe has fought"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: The first of the myths

"You need to be conscious Alec" Carlisle said carefully, trying not to upset Alec.

"I didn't do anything wrong" he answered.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong for you" Alice added.

"Things are not the same here Alec" Edward replied patiently.

"…"

"You need to be conscious if you wanna stay" Edward said softly.

"I know"

"Then why you risked your live and ours too?" Rosalie asked.

The tension on the living room was palpable. All of the Cullen's were there, by petition of Carlisle, who wanted to discuss along his family and Alec on recent events with the Quileute's. Until now, Rosalie was quiet, waiting for the moment to show her displeasure with this situation. Emmett, who was next to her on the door frame, was just watching Alec, expecting an attack because of Alec's impatience.

"It wasn't nothing…significant" Alec answered.

"Nothing significant? " Jasper repeated slowly trying to process the words "Are you saying that our feed habits are nothing significant?" Jasper asked bitterly.

"That's not what I mean, it's just that human wasn't…"

"Now, stop right there Alec" Edward intervened "do you remember the first question you made to me?"

Alec nodded.

"Well, if you keep thinking this way, you'll never be able to find what you're looking for" Edward stated.

"But this has nothing to do with it" Alec said.

"You're wrong; it has everything to do with it"

"It's the need to feed Edward" Alec replied ignoring everyone else glances.

"And you think that your needs are over our safety?" Rosalie asked venomously.

"I'm not saying that" Alec said in defense.

"No, you're not saying it, but you're proving it" she stated "you're putting all of us in danger because of your needs, do you think it's fair?" she asked rhetorically

"Rosalie, stop it" Alice intervened.

"We all know it's true" she answered.

"This is not…"

"Look Alec, we just need you to cooperate a bit with us, alright?" Alice asked

"Otherwise you'll kill us" Rosalie added.

Alec was starting to lose his patience, but that just worked as a reminder to stop himself for do damage to the Cullen's . He needed to understand why all of a sudden Rosalie was being that rude with him, and then he understood.

'We all know it's true' Alec repeated on his mind.

"Wait Alec, that's not what we think" Edward said reading Alec's mind.

"It is" Alec said in a whisper and ran away from the Cullen's house in a second.

"It's not safe to left him outside alone" Carlisle said after a minute "We should follow him"

"And risk our own life with him" Rosalie said bitterly "Did you already forgot what he can do?"

"No we haven't" Edward said patiently.

"Then why…"

"He's from our family by now Rosalie" Esme stated.

"He doesn't want to be followed" Edward said.

"Well, we should let him clear his mind" Esme suggested.

"But what if he decides to play hungry vampire on the streets and kills someone?"

"He won't" she assured.

/

When the three members of the pack reached Billy Black's house, he was already in the porch, waiting for them, and anticipating that something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" Billy asked once Sam was in front of him.

"It's the Cullen's" Sam said.

"They have a new pet" Jacob added.

"A pet?" Billy asked confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's a new vampire with the Cullen" Paul stated.

"I see, come inside" Billy said entering the house and being followed by the three members of the pack.

"So, what's the problem?" Billy asked once they reached the living room.

"He attacked Paul" Sam said.

"Are you hurt boy?" Billy asked glancing to Paul.

"Not really" Paul answered.

"Are we sure this new vampire is with the Cullen's?" Billy asked.

The three members of the pack nodded at the same time. Once Sam told Billy the whole story, they were silent for a few seconds letting Billy think about the situation.

"So this vampire can cause extreme pain with his mind only?"

"Yes" Sam said.

"Do we know where this vampire came from?" Billy asked the other three.

"Not really, but he was one of the vampires who kill the vampire girl the other day" Jacod pointed out.

"I see"

"We came here to see if you know how to prevent that vampire from using his strange mojo with us" Paul said resuming the point of the conversation.

"Well not me, but I think I know who could know something" Billy said.

The three members of the pack looked relieved to each other.

"Now, we need to call a meeting on the tribe for tonight" Billy pointed out.

Later that night, on the meeting, all the pack assisted to hear what Billy had to ask on the meeting, and know how to stop the new vampire in town. All of the tribe elders assisted to the meeting too, in order to take part on the final decision. After an hour of conversation of the elders only, with Billy heading the conversation, all of the elders were now informed about the situation.

"This is, indeed, a hard situation, but I believe that our ancestors always leaved us protected in front of threats like this one, as we can see it with our wolf pack" he said pointing out to the pack "as for me, I don't know nothing helpful" he said concluding his argument.

An old lady, who was also a member of the elders of the tribe cleared her throat, to get the attention on her "I think" she hawed before continue "I think I know something that might help us now"

"Really?" Jacob asked a little excited.

"Yes my dear, but I must say it's a story my grandma told me many years ago, so it's not so clear in mind nowadays"

"It doesn't matter, everything could be useful right now" Sam said encouraging the elder.

"Well, it was a long time ago, in the times of the first vampire attack. Those were hard times, no doubt, and that's why our ancestors decided to look for our future, my grandma says that the elders decided to form a little group of exploration to try to create bonds with some tribes close to our tribe, in order to protect all of us of an another attack. Inside that group was my grandmother.

The group leaved the village as soon as everyone were ready to go. It was a matter of days before the little group reached the coast. Once they got there, they decided to camp somewhere near a city, and because of that, the little group was attacked by a group of sailors, who kidnapped my grandma, and some other members of the group. Those men, showing their human cruelty, sold everyone who they kidnapped.

My grandma of course, was one of those. A few days later, the boat reached the coast of Italy, and my grandmother, under the protection of our ancestors, managed to slip and escape, but she was in strange lands, so she slept on the streets for days, eating rests of food, and as you can imagine, it was hard for her. One night, she decided to sleep on a one way corridor, in order to hide herself from the others, and as every night, she took some of the infusion that the tribe prepared to her and every other traveler, lucky for her that she could hide it when she was kidnapped.

And then, in the darkness of the night she heard some screaming coming from around he corner of the corridor, but still, far from the corner where she was. She approached silently to the corner of the corridor, and what she saw made her froze on the spot, it was a little girl, specifically a vampire little girl feeding from two women on the street. The fear paralyzed her, and her hand fell on an old wooden stick on the floor. The noise attracted the vampire, my grandma was attacked by the vampire in the second the vampire saw her.

But she didn't felt the bite on her neck, she felt a sudden pain instead, it's a pain only comparable to being stabbed several times in every part of the body. She became blind for a second because of the pain, and then, all stopped as fast as it appeared. The several pain was replaced with some pain on her neck.

It was true, that cold demon attacked her, but didn't kill her, and when my grandma was able to see clearly again, she saw nothing but an empty street in front of her, the cold demon was gone, and she was alive. A month later, she slipped on a ship to America, and managed to return to the tribe alive. Unfortunately, she was the only one who came back after the trip." The old lady sighted and concluded.

"So your grandma was actually attacked by a vampire like this one" Sam stated.

"Yes" she answered.

"And she saved herself because of what?" Jacob asked.

"As far as we know, it was the infusion running through her blood what prevented the vampire to kill her"

"That's a possibility"

"And our only choice by now" Sam said.

"And do you remember how to do this infusion" Paul asked.

"Of course my dear, I remember" she said softly "but we still having a problem"

"What is it?" another elder asked.

"Well, someone's must risk his life to prove this" Sam pointed out.

"And who's gonna be that one? " Billy asked.

/

Alec ran away from the Cullen's house a few hours ago. It was already night, and he was wandering on the forest, but then some light catches his attention. It was Port Angels the city that lay in front of him. He knew this wasn't a good option to try to clear his mind, but what he could do when no one at the Cullen's understand his position in the situation?

He had self-control. He knew he could control himself, he had made it several times before, but then again the Cullen's seem to ignore that he's older than most of them, but they still threat him like a child.

He had to show them that he was capable to be with humans and not harm them in the process. So he did it, he started to wander on the city, but the people walking on the streets stated to stress him, it was too much blood, and he wasn't even sure of his self-control anymore.

He didn't notice it until he was in the middle of a bunch of people walking on the center of Port Angels. He entered the first shop he found. There were several tables inside, so he just took a chair and sit. He was feeling frustrated for his owns doubts, so he put his hands on his face, trying to cover his frustration from everyone else.

Right, he was ashamed. Ashamed of not know himself anymore.

"Can I help you sir?" a young voice said next to him.

He glanced at the owner of the voice "What?"

The guy stared at him confused "I…can I help you?"

"I don't know" Alec said looking away and staring at the window instead.

"Alright" the guy stated "hey, don't get me wrong but, the tables are just for costumers, so if you're not consuming anything…"

"What do you sell?" Alec asked not turning to look at the guy.

"Well it's a coffee shop, so I guess we sell coffee and stuff" the guy said patiently.

"I.."

"It's a Starbucks man; don't you like anything from here?" the guy asked enthusiastically.

"I want a macchiato please" Alec said glancing at the guy again and noticing his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Then the true nature of Alec came out, and his curiosity escaped from his mouth, so right before the guy leaved his table he spoke "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Ummm…" the guy doubted to answer, meditating the risks of his decision "I'm Mike, Mike Newton"

"Right, I'm Alec by the way" he said, and Mike just nodded and left.

A couple of minutes later, Mike returned with Alec's coffee on his hand "here, this one is yours" Mike said.

"Thank you" Alec said.

Mike answered with a soft smile.

"Look, I'm really sorry for my attitude"

"Don't worry, it's nothing, in fact I was just waiting for someone to be mean on my first day" Mike said smiling again.

"I'm sorry" Alec said.

"Hey, it's okay, bad days happen"

"Yeah, I guess, I just feel a little lost right now"

"I" Mike said thinking how wise could be try to talk to Alec "You know what, my turn ends in 15 minutes, and well if you want I could listen to you"

"I…"

"I know I don't know you, it's just…I don't know"

"Ok" Alec assured "I'll wait"

"Alright" Mike smiled again, awakening Alec's curiosity again.

Before Mike leaved Alec's table, a girl entered the room, searching all over the place, until he found what she was looking for. She watched Mike leaving another guys table and approaching to the bar, so she started to get near him.

"Mike, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Working" Mike answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your father's store?" she asked.

"Yes Bella, but my father went on a trip for a month, so he got me this job in the meanwhile time"

She sighted nervously"You shouldn't be talking to unknown"

"Where does this come from?" Mike asked taking a few coffees from the bar.

"I saw you talking to that guy" she said pointing out Alec.

"Yeah, so?"

"You shouldn't do that"

"Why?"

"He's…" she looked away from Mike "he's dangerous"

"How you know?" Mike asked "you don't even know him"

"Neither do you" she replied bitterly.

"I know"

"So, why are you doing this?" she asked exasperated.

"Dunno, he seems lost Bella, and I think I could help"

"Please Mike, come with me, I don't want you to be in danger" she said taking him from his arm.

"Bella, you know this can be misinterpreted, so please stop"

"I.." she said processing his words "sorry, but please stop talking to him"

"Bella, I think I'm old enough to take my decisions so please" Mike insisted.

"I gotta go then" she said running out the store.

Fifteen minutes later, as mike said, he was ready to go, so he approached Alec's table slowly, sounding out Alec's posture.

"Seems that your friend doesn't like me" Alec stated.

"Who? Bella, she's just worried"

"Does she think I'm dangerous?" Alec asked.

"Yes, but…"

"You should listen to her, maybe I am"

Mike smirked "I guess I'll risk my life then"

"As your wish" Alec said.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked.

TBC


End file.
